Dark Angel: Pilot
| next = "Heat" }} Dark Angel is an American science fiction television series created by James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee. The series debuted on the Fox Network on October 3rd, 2000 and ran for two seasons, spanning a total of forty-two episodes. All episodes of the series were collected on DVD. The pilot episode was directed by David Nutter and written by series co-creator James Cameron. Dark Angel starred Jessica Alba as X5-452, aka, Max Guevara - a genetically enhanced super-soldier from Earth's near-future who breaks out of the scientific research firm known as Manticore and spends her nights trying to save other test subjects in the bleak, cyberpunk world of early 21st century Seattle. Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Dark Angel was created by James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee. * All of the co-stars featured in this episode are listed by order of appearance. * This episode is included on disc one of the Dark Angel: The Complete First Season DVD collection. It includes audio commentaries for this episode by executive producer and series creator Charles H. Eglee and director David Nutter. * This episode is production code number 1ADE79 * The theme song for this series was composed by Chuck D and Gary G-Wiz. * This episode originally aired as a two-hour series premiere. * This episode features the song "Club 2G" by Lil' Mo feat. Naam. * Actor Bob Wilde will also play an inspector in the episode, "Radar Love". * This is the only episode of the series with Paul Turner as a second unit first assistant director. Quotes * Logan Cale: Journalists who have attempted to expose him have been gunned down in the street. Their blood is the ink of our modern news. Those who've exposed him have vanished. All of that is about to change. .... * Max Guevara: How'd you find me? * Logan Cale: Wasn't hard. * Max Guevara: Question is why? * Logan Cale: You know who I am, where I live. I figured I'd better find out who I'm dealing with in case you were looking to hurt me. * Max Guevara: So, you tracked me down. What do you think? * Logan Cale: Too early to tell. .... * Max Guevara: Do guys actually believe these lame self-serving excuses? * Sketchy: Max! * Max Guevara: Or do they think that we're just so grateful to have one of you idiots, we'll look the other way which is condescending and arrogant? * Sketchy: Lame. Self-serving. Condescending. Guilty as charged. * Max Guevara: You forgot arrogant. .... * Max Guevara: Now, America's just another broke ex-superpower looking for a handout and wondering why. .... * Max Guevara: Take a header into the deep end when the pool is empty and you go splat. The law of gravity and even Jesus Christ himself had to obey the law of gravity. For a while anyway. .... * Logan Cale I got an anonymous report a few years ago about a covert genetics lab in the Wyoming mountains. * Max Guevara: I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but I'm out, because you're a whack job. * Logan Cale: I located a guy claiming to be a med tech on something called Project Manticore which was using recombinant DNA to produce a superior human...a warrior...an advanced infantry soldier. * Max Guevara: Not that I don't enjoy a good urban legend now and then, but what does any of this have to do with me? * Logan Cale: The barcode on your neck, Max. I know who you are, and I know who you're running from. There were a couple dozen of these transgenic kids and in '09, a few months before the Pulse, twelve of them escaped. * Max Guevara: Twelve? * Logan Cale: I know you're one of those kids, Max. Crew * Joel McNeely - Composer * Stephen Mark, A.C.E. - Editor * Mark Freeborn - Production designer * Peter Wunstorf - Director of photography * Janace Tashjian - Co-producer * Stephen Sassen - Producer * Rae Sanchini - Producer * James Cameron - Executive producer * Charles H. Eglee - Executive producer * Ron French - Co-producer; Production manager * Morgan James Beggs - First assistant director * Cindy Smith - Second assistant director See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Pilot" at the Dark Angel Wiki Category:2000/Episodes Category:October, 2000/Episodes Category:Verified